lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Iltaakwenusih
'The Third Clannical League of Iltaakwenusih' This relatively young Nation is home the the Native Peoples known by foreigners as the "Iltanyu", or uniquely referred to as "Iltaakee" by the Lizans. The Iltanyu themselves are as varied as the multitude of nations populating Lerodas. There are a handful of distinctive Iltanyu Races that make up the Iltanyu People, as well as a complex culture of Families and Clans that are the underpin of the Iltaakwenusih Goverment. The vast complexity and mixture of Hereditary/Elected Government Officials stumps many foreign observers who attempt to classify and understand the Iltaakwenusih Government The History of Iltanyu Unity The Government of Modern Iltaakwenusih hasn't changed much in it's essential goals and powers, but has varied in structure from past ages of previous incarnations. The current National Government is Officially designated internally as "The Third Clannical League" or just commonly referred to as "The League". The First Iteration wasn't properly named or really recognized as a strong central system of government, but is referred to today as "The Alliance of Iltaakwenusih" which was a weak, ill-defined, and marginalized organization of Clans along the hearth of Iltaakwenusih; initiated by the Aresavisha Clan, and quickly supported by the Sa, Uyerwai, Wahdiwir, and Sanne clans combining to form the first Council of Five Nations ''(the physical presence of which was the only real mark of the Alliance, there were no groups, armies, councils, or even people with greater power than the member Clans except when delegates from these Five Clans (at that time, full nations on their own) met in person to determine an agreed upon course of action for each individual Member to either Follow or Ignore. Luckily the First Five Clans wished to Follow a single path in order to succeed; had they not, who knows how scattered and weak the Iltanyu would be today) After nearly a decade the Alliance held as more Seapeople arrived and pushed further into the lands of weaker Clans. One Clan in particular welcomed the influx of foreigners to aid in their own greed for control of the Homeland: The Kuayu. The Kuayu had a small Empire at the time in the north with full control over the lands of the Ganuyi, Siwohdi, and Keokweshi Clans and with the Loshuao and Nuwohali not far from complete absorbtion. They saw the arrival of new technology and people as a great boost for their plans to invade further south and conquer the entire Homeland. The new ''Alliance was the only real threat to them, considering the strength of the Sa's Warships and the wealth of the Uyerwai. They could easily buy off the greedy Seapeople, or stop their landings on shore altogether with just a handful of good Sa Warships. The Vandr Emperor, who ruled the Kuayu at the time, determined that he must conquer the Sa Clan and capture their Shipwrights to build a fleet of their own to more quickly conquer the rest of the Homeland by sea, and secure their new allies' safe arrival. (it is thought the Emperor had greater and more exact knowledge of who the seapeople were, and why they were coming to the Homeland, but this is a myth and hasn't been proven to be completely true. That isn't to say there isn't still mystery as to what was really happening during this Tumultuous Decade) The Emperor's Plan worked, and he was able to quickly capture the dockyards and shipwrights of the Sa and all of the Clan's holdings within a week with careful planning. This attack came as an unsurprising defeat to the Alliance as they had been attempting to gain the help of the southernmost clans in this bid for unity of the Homeland but were finding no care from any of them. This led the Nokwiteh Clan to make an alliance of their own. Within 2 months they had sent runners out to the Umatahsekuh, Awihda, Dohsi, Okaivanoh, Vihka, and Sahla Clans with a returning runner from each agreeing to a unity of some sort. It took 3 months however to come to an agreement of how this unity should be organized an who should hold power. Many Clans wanted a loose alignment like the Aresavisha had created in their Council of Five Nations while others realized the importance of Centralized power like the Empire even further north had. It was a nameless man who was credited with the following idea (nameless because history loves to be vague when it's probably not true): Leave the Clans to do as they wish, so long as it didn't conflict with any Orders issued by the Council, of which would be filled with elected representatives from each Member Clan. This meant simply that the Clans had complete autonomy between eachother, as long as they didn't do anything explicitly forbidden by the Council. This led to the, still practiced, convention of organizing laws and orders by the council in the form of an "Undeniable Request". The Nokwiteh's "Southern Federation of Clans" wasn't officially organized until a year after it's creation. This wasn't because of some error or failure of some Clans to sign the right paperwork; It was infact because the Nokwiteh had ommitted portions of the Constitution for the future admission of other clans. They were so confident of their new "Federation" that they assumed the Northern Clans would beg to sign up; and they were correct. The day the "Southern Federation of Clans" was made Official is the same day that it became the'' ''Second Iteration of "The League". The Official Organization Day was marked by the Aresavishan "Alliance" dissolving and the individual Member Clans signing into the "Southern Federation" which was renamed "The Confederacy of Iltaakwenusih" to accomodate all the new Clans and a few new clarifications and amendments to the Constitution, or the "Great Binding Law". Thus began the Claims Wars, so named because it was a series of minor wars and periods of peace preceded by claims of land and righteousness. The Wars lasted for nearly three decades until ultimately the Confederacy of Iltaakwenusih won. This victory was a weak victory only considered a victory because the Seapeople stopped coming and those already here began to die out from sicknesses and massacres against themselves. There is a myth that states that many of them went mad with a disease and killed everyone else of their own. The truth has never been attested because the fact is the people just vanished, bodies and all, from their cities and encampments. Dead bodies were few to be found and survivors were killed on spot because of war orders. Shortly after all the calamity of the Claims Wars, the Vandr Empire desolved without as many people to flood its armies and labor camps and eventually the Iltanyu of the Kuayu Clan overthrew the Vandenyu Emperor and declared themselves a member of the Confederacy (which was never officially approved). Soon the other Clans followed suit and the entire Homeland was United under a Loose Confederacy and peace was achieved. Then there was a whole mess with a Traitor Etoha trying to Usurp the Confederate Government for a more Modern Dictatorship built with Foreign Technologies and Practices. This ended quickly as a worldwide threat of stability prompted a peace between all the factions and a Secret Police effort to eradicate the Traitor Etoha allowed for the Current Government to arise: The Third Clannical League of Iltaakwenusih. Iltanyu Armed Forces Iltanyu Armed Forces Category:Nations